destiny_intertwinedfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor
Connor, also known as Connor Angel, Steven Franklin, Thomas Holtz, The Destroyer, and Connor Reilly, was the half-demon son of the vampires Angel and Darla and a member of Angel Investigations. He currently attends Stanford with Dawn Summers and is roommates with Reese. He is also dating Tracy. Personality As a result of his harsh upbringing and the brutal training he endured from Holtz, Connor initially emerged from Quor'toth with several mental and emotional problems, as well as an intense hatred of Angel thanks to Holtz's manipulations. Though impressed with Angel's nobility and heroic attitude after the initial hostility, after various events led him to nearly commit suicide while taking others with him as he felt that the world was too harsh for anyone to live in, though a subsequent reality alteration done by Cyvus Vail restored him to a more stable and sociable person. After his memories were restored and he returned to Angel Investigations, Connor developed into a more heroic figure much like his father. Following the Twilight crisis and the end of magic, Connor recognized the cons of the Seed's loss outweighed the pros and that the Earth was slowly but surely dying, and readily agreed to Willow's plan to travel to Quor'toth to restore magic as a result. With magic lost, his false memories were also lost- Connor remembered his new life only in the same sense that someone would recall watching a movie-, although he has developed enough good memories thanks to Angel since then to prevent him from regressing back to his original psychotic state. Story Connor is trying to live a semi-normal life well still dealing with an apocalypse every other week. Connor is going to college and is living with his biologic father, Angel, at Angel's hotel. At collage Connor meets Dawn, and has an immediate attraction for Dawn, believing she is a slayer because she has a stake. At the collage Connor reunites with Willow and asks her to teach him the spell to bring back Angel's soul which she says no to because of the danger of it. After hearing from Spike, the rogue slayer Faith has been released from jail and is murdering humans again; Connor decides to hunt for the rogue slayer. Powers and Abilities Connor possesses the typical abilities of a vampire: superhuman strength, speed, durability, recuperation, and heightened senses. However, his abilities and status are more comparable to those of a Slayer; he is unaffected by traditional vampire weaknesses such as sunlight and holy items, has no need to drink blood and can subside on normal human food, and cannot assume a vampire's "game face." He has been bested in battle by both Faith and Angel, but he is still stronger than most vampires and many forms of demons, even those from Quor'Toth. As he lacks the vampires' undead nature, there is a limit to just how much damage his living body can endure and heal. Though stab and gunshot wounds can prove life-threatening to Connor, he is still incredibly resistant to blunt force trauma. In addition to his innate powers, Connor was trained by his foster father, Daniel Holtz, in hunting and in both unarmed and armed combat. However, unlike the technical skills displayed by the Slayers and Angel, Connor generally relies more on a brute force approach, his usual combat strategy based around hitting his opponents fast and beating them into submission, leaving him at a disadvantage when faced with more sophisticated combatants. Following his return to Angel Investigations, he had begun to develop into a more competent leader, although he still lacked Angel's experience. After forming the "New Scooby Gang" he became "co-leaders" with Dawn. Category:Scooby Gang Category:Characters